The present invention relates to a garbage incinerator, and particularly to a synthetic incinerator which incinerates a large amount of refuse, waste oil, burnable construction wastes, and house refuse.
With the development of economy and the increase of population in all countries of the world, environment pollution increasingly attracts people""s attention, and the disposal of refuse has become one of the important problems that people are facing for eliminating the environment pollution. In order to improve human""s life environment and avoid the harm of refuse to people""s health and normal life, the disposal of refuse has been seriously studied. As to the commonly used refuse-burying method in the past for disposing city refuse, due to the fact that a lot of refuse can not decompose for decades, the water source can easily be polluted and plenty of farmland is occupied. In recent years, some techniques of incinerating refuse have been proposed. The specification of Chinese Utility Model CN87216178U published on Sep. 28, 1988 discloses a refuse waste incinerator which is applicable to the disposal of house and medical refuse. This incinerating equipment is comprised of an incinerator, a grinder, a lifting mechanism, and a second burning chamber, it is characterized by: in the incinerator there are a rotatable rake, a receiving stand and a stirring rake, the garbage can be evenly spread out and continuously incinerated; and the second burning chamber heats the gas discharged from the incinerator to a high temperature to reduce the harmful gas in the exhaust gas. The specification of the Chinese Utility Model CN2254995Y published on May 28, 1997 discloses a continuous garbage incinerator with tilted scrapers. The front portion of the incinerator body is supported by a stand to make the incinerator body form an angle of 35 to 40 degrees with respect to the horizontal plane; in the incinerator body there is mounted an electrically driven chain conveyer belt which has a chain, the upright rings of the chain are provided with scraper grates formed by welding two angles back to back with each other, and the scraper-grates are formed with a vent; and feed and discharge can be carried out continuously and it is not necessary for a second ignition. The specification of Chinese Utility Model CN2350637Y published on Nov. 24, 1999 discloses another backfire incinerator for continuously incinerating house refuse, which comprises a feeding system, a fuel (or electric) igniter, an electrically-driven pusher, a stepped tilted reciprocating fire grate, a flat chain fire grate and a second burning chamber; and further comprises a blower, a draught fan, a slag discharging device, a secondary dust-removing-by-water device, a chimney and etc. When incinerating the refuse, after a bottom fire layer is formed by an igniter, the refuse which has started to burn is pushed onto the stepped tilted reciprocating fire grate by the electrically driven pusher to be burned at a high temperature; the draught fan is provided in front of the incinerator to introduce smokey fire into a passage against the wind to enter the secondary incinerating chamber, the residual heat utilizing chamber, and two-stage dust-removing-by-water device; discharge of harmful gases can be reduced since the smoke, dust and odor are subject to a second-stage water treatment. All the above three utility models are aimed to solve the problem of refuse disposal through incinerating, but they all have the following disadvantages: 1. different kinds of garbage are not disposed separately, or only one kind of garbage can be disposed; 2. the incinerator body is small and garbage disposal can not be carried out on a large scale; 3. the exhaust gas stays in the incinerator for a short time, resulting in the generation of harmful substances such as dioxine and etc.
Also, the known incinerators have a high cost of manufacture, and can only incinerates a small amount of garbage, and can not deal with the problem of a large amount of garbage produced in modern cities. It is generally realized that if the exhaust gas generated by incinerating organ matters stays longer in the incinerating chamber and the unburned gas of organ matters is burned once again at a high temperature in the incinerating chamber, it is possible to avoid the generation of toxic substance (dioxine TCDD) and others. However, when incinerating garbage in the known incinerators, the unburned exhaust gas only stays in the incinerating chamber for a short time. As a result, when incinerating organ substances, toxic substance dioxine (PCDD) and other toxic substances are generated.
The progress of mankind and the development of science and technology have brought about great changes and conveniences in people""s daily life, but have also produced many problems of environment pollution, such as large amount of refuse, waste oil of daily life, industrial waste oil, construction garbage, house refuse, chemical wastes, and etc. Therefore, it is an urgent problem to be solved at present to provide an interlinked synthetic garbage incinerator with a plurality of inlets which can incinerate a large amount of refuse and whose incinerating chamber can be extended according to the target amount of refuse to be disposed, so as to disposes a large amount of refuse, waste oil of daily life, industrial waste oil, contraction refuse, and etc.
The object of the present invention is to provide a garbage incinerator, which can separate and dispose different kinds of garbage, is continuously self-ignited, discharges harmlessly and can dispose garbage in large scale.
To achieve the above object of the present invention, there is provided an interlinked synthetic garbage incinerator with a plurality of inlets, which comprises an incinerator body, an incinerating chamber, a jet igniter and automatic pushers. The front portion of the incinerating body is supported by a stand to make the incinerating body form a certain angle with respect to the horizontal plane, and the internal cavity of the incinerator body forms an elongate incinerating chamber. The incinerator body can be designed to have adequate length. Outside the bottom of the incinerator body there is provided a waste oil tank, the waste oil is delivered from the waste oil tank to the incinerating chamber via a waste oil pipe. On the two sides of the incinerator body there are provided multiple pairs of inlets for the burnable construction garbage and multiple pairs of inlets for house refuse. In the incinerating chamber there are provided a plurality of drying channels for house refuse; and at the bottom of the incinerating chamber there is provided a waste oil burner of self-ignition and thermal gasification. At the underside of the incinerator body, under each burnable construction garbage inlet there are provided a slag eliminating device, a slag discharging outlet, an underground garbage-slag clearing channel. At the tail end of the incinerator, there are provided a gas discharging port, a dust-removing device, a harmful substance detecting device, and a smoke discharging port. And at the bottom of the incinerating chamber there is provided an incinerator opening.
Specifically, the front portion of the incinerator body is supported by a stand so that the body forms a certain angle with respect to the horizontal line. The incinerator body can be designed to have adequate length, the internal cavity of the incinerator body is an elongate incinerating chamber, and the incinerating chamber is constructed of the refectory material. Outside the bottom of the incinerator body there is a waste oil tank for containing waste oil of daily life and industrial waste oil, and the waste oil is delivered to the incinerating chamber from the waste oil tank through a waste oil pipe. The two sides of the incinerator body are provided with multiple pairs of burnable construction garbage inlets and multiple pairs of house refuse inlets. An incinerating bed is provided in the incinerating chamber between each pair of burnable construction garbage inlets. In the incinerating chamber there are provided a plurality of house refuse drying channels, the house refuse, after being dehydrated, is pushed into the house refuse inlets by an automatic pusher to fall on the house refuse drying channels; and the house refuse, after drying, slides down and falls on the incinerating bed in the incinerating chamber, and the water flowing out of the house refuse drying channels is collected in a house refuse waste water reservoir. The burnable construction garbage is pushed into the burnable construction garbage inlet by an automatic pusher, falling on the incinerating beds in the incinerating chamber. At the bottom of the incinerating chamber there is provided a waste oil burner of self-ignition and thermal gasification which can be ignited by a jet igniter for incinerating the waste oil, the burnable construction garbage and the dried house refuse in the incinerating chamber. The incinerating chamber is provided with a computer control device, the temperature is monitored by the computer. At the underside of the incinerator body, under each of the burnable construction garbage inlets there are provided a slag eliminating device, the slag, after being cleaned by the slag eliminating device, is discharged to an underground garbage-slag clearing channel via slag outlets. The exhaust gas enters a dust-removing device via a gas discharging port at the tail end of the incinerator to remove dust, the dust-removed exhaust gas is detected by an exhaust gas detecting device, and is discharged through a smoke discharging port only when dioxine and other toxic gases meet the discharge standards. At the bottom of the incinerating chamber there is provided an incinerator opening. With the above described construction, waste oil of daily life, industrial waste oil, house refuse, and burnable construction garbage are separated and then incinerated, exhaust gas produced by incinerating waste oil and refuse is burned in the elongate incinerating chamber at a high temperature for a long time, and the generation of harmful substance dioxine (PCDD) and other toxic gases is avoided. Therefore, with the incinerator of the invention, refuse can be disposed in large scale. The incinerator has a low construction cost and has a large garbage treatment capacity, and can simultaneously incinerates industrial waste oil, waste oil of daily life, burnable construction garbage and special wastes (medical refuse and thermal decomposable chemical wastes) and etc.